New Dreams
by El loopy
Summary: Sarah is back in the Labyrinth but things have changed. Now she has to face her Nightmares and face Jareth, who has become dark. COMPLETE
1. Falling

**This was inspired by a dream I had so if some stuff seems weird that is why. The dream presented me with the story and the title. Unfortunately I woke up at the climax. Typical! So I've had to figure out what happened and I've had to improvise the beginning and end.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Falling

Sarah stared to either side of her. Sheer rock face. She tried to find a handhold but it was slippery and she almost lost her grip. Breathing heavily she reminded herself that she couldn't fall. Glancing at her waist she found there was no harness, no rope. But she could swear she'd put one on. She never climbed without them. With a sickening jolt she realised she was clinging to a vertical cliff face with nothing to stop her falling into oblivion. The thin ledge she was standing on began to crumble and she lost her footing. Screaming she fell into the void.

Sarah sat bolt upright in bed drenched in sweat. Taking deep breaths to steady her breathing she tried calm her racing heart. Damn that nightmare. Sarah hadn't ever been afraid of heights before, nervous of them sure, but never deathly afraid. Had she had a phobia of them she never would've got through the Labyrinth. However, now she was scared stiff of them. It was something she'd acquired in the process of getting older. The thought of falling, falling, falling, nothing stopping you until…she swallowed the bile that rose to her throat at the thought. She'd used to love climbing, what the hell was wrong with her? But lots of stuff about her had changed. She really wanted to be a teacher now rather than a world famous actress and was studying for her degree. So not only had her fears changed but her dreams for the future as well.

She turned over and went back to sleep.

Sighing Sarah got out of bed, got dressed and dragged a brush through her hair. She dreamed about Jareth more often than about falling. Truth be told she worried about him. Something inside her cared about him deeply and she wondered if he was all right.

"I wish I could see how you were doing Jareth," she whispered to her reflection. Turning away she fell straight into a portal that sealed itself up after her.

Screaming at the top of her lungs Sarah fell in the inky blackness. This was like her nightmare come true and she was utterly petrified. Fortunately she wasn't falling for long before she hit something. Sarah ran the grains of soil slowly through her fingers. Not dead, she wasn't dead she was ok. She quickly revised this opinion when she saw where she was. There was very little light but she could see some way in front of her. The Labyrinth stretched out below her seeming ominous in the bad light. Dark clouds bunched and swirled above her making the sky black. A sharp wind raced over the hill and whipped Sarah's hair into frenzy. It was so cold it cut through her clothes and penetrated into her body. There was an angry growl that grew into a loud boom. Sarah cringed at the thunder. White lightning forked through the sky and lit up the area momentarily revealing that the Labyrinth, far from being ominous was falling into ruin. It looked positively precarious with some walls sagging inwards and others fallen in completely. Sarah gulped. If the Labyrinth reflected Jareth then he must be a bit unstable at the moment. Unstable and unsafe. But she had to risk seeing him, as he was the only one who could send her home.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground at Sarah's feet. The power made Sarah stumble backwards and fall. She landed on a grate of some kind. Prying off the lid she slid into the darkness just as another bolt hit the ground where she'd been standing.


	2. Nightmares come true

**The following of Sarah's nightmares are actually nightmares I've had. I would advise anyone with a nervous disposition to give this chapter a skip. I'll leave a summery at the beginning of the next one so anyone who skipped this can catch up. It involves bugs, drowning and being shot at just so you know what you're dealing with.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Nightmares come true

Sarah wasn't falling for long when she fell onto an earthy floor. So much for lightning never striking in the same place. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the lightning had been out to get her. She banished the thought with a shake of her head. She was just the tallest thing on the hill. That was all. Now where was she?

'_You made me face my nightmare. Now you face yours.'_

The darkness surrounded her. She couldn't see. Her pupils had dilated as far as they could but there was no light for them to attempt to absorb. What was wrong with her? She was never scared of the dark. But the shadows felt like they'd crept into her throat and choked off her air. She couldn't breathe. No she was being silly. There was still air. She opened her mouth to breathe deeply and it filled with water. She was drowning. Panicking she tried to figure out which was up or down so she could get out. Her lungs burned with need of oxygen. Sarah began to swim and her body hit air. She fell out sideways into empty space. Like she'd been trapped in a wall of water. Lying on the floor she tried to calm her racing heart and steady her breathing.

Sarah felt something on her leg and brushed at it absent-mindedly. It wasn't one thing. It was millions and they were slimy and they were _moving_! Screaming Sarah jumped to her feet. There was now enough light to see that her legs were covered in crawling maggots. Frantically she tried to brush them off without touching them. Eventually she backed off exhausted. The last maggot had vanished.

Now a patch of light appeared in a perfect circle, like a spotlight on a stage. Toby stepped into the light. He seemed older. Nevertheless she was relieved to see someone familiar.

"Oh Toby! Quickly we have to get out of here!" Toby didn't answer. "Toby?"

Toby lifted his head and looked straight at her. Sarah shuddered. His eyes were cold. "Toby?" she whispered. Toby's hand slid into his jacket and pulled something out. Something that glinted in the dim light.

Sarah stared down the barrel of the gun. "Toby?" she cried.

Something knocked her to the floor as the gun went off. The bullet whistled over her head but had missed.

"Quick missy, this way!"

"Hoggle?"

"Yes, yes but quick. We must be quick."

As Sarah watched she saw a giant Fairy loom out the dark. "What the…?"

"Quick," Hoggle screamed. He opened a hatch in the floor and dropped through. The Fairy vanished. Sarah followed him and replaced the lid after her.

* * *

**Yes I used to have nightmares about my brother shooting me. I don't anymore though. It was probably my subconscious because he was always waving plastic guns around and shouting "bang". Also my nightmares are of wasps but I thought that would be too much like 'Forbidden Game' and maggots freak me out as well.**

Gi Xian: This fast enough for you? And well done for being the first to review

Moonjava: Thank you

Prince Joker: I'll try and make them longer though unfortunately this one was quite short.

LoveSuicide: Thank you so muchfor your review. I think my head might be swelling up.

Blood of the Wolf: Updated swiftly

Mary Lou: Well I'm very sorry I'm sure...wait, no, no,I'm not. If it makes you feel better then insult me all you like. I'll just have to get you while you're asleep...if you don't get me first that is.

**Sorry this oneis so short. The next one is longer. I promise!**


	3. Jareth

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are borrowed from 'Disturbed' because I couldn't think of anything fitting. I've mixed some lyrics from two different songs. I don't own the lyrics. I apologise for mixing the lyrics up and missing bits out.**

**Summery: Sarah has to face her nightmares. These involve almost drowning, being covered in maggots and having her brother shoot her. Hoggle gets her out the chamber before she gets hurt.**

**This is where my dream started. Yay! At last!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Jareth

Sarah looked around the tunnels nervously. They were in the circular passages that ran underneath the Labyrinth. Several circular holes lined the walls and she didn't like the looked of them at all. The walls were damp and covered in green moss that felt slimy to the touch.

"Hoggle what was that? Why are we going? My brother's back there!"

"That wasn't your brother. That was an image. That chamber picks up on your deepest fears, your nightmares and makes them real. Difference between that chamber and your nightmares are that if yeh die in there yeh don't just wake up. Yeh actually die."

Sarah shivered, remembering the bullet, "Where are we going?"

"I'm tryin' to get yeh to Jareth's castle as quickly as possible. I wouldn't try and talk to him though Sarah. Just grab a crystal and get home as fast as possible."

"Why? What's wrong with Jareth?"

"Well, since yeh left…"Suddenly he ducked, "Look out!"

A crystal came flying out one of the holes. It expanded in mid air and attached itself to Sarah's sleeve. Sarah tried to shake it off but it just got larger. It began to drag her towards one of the small holes, which was rapidly expanding. Screaming she was sucked inside after the crystal.

Tumbling down a long chute Sarah landed heavily on a concrete floor. Grunting she heaved herself up and frowned at what faced her. All she could see was a blank wall ahead with two black yawning openings. The light was dull and almost non-existent, only serving to cast an eerie glow over everything. Taking a deep breath she headed for one of the openings and went in. The turns were sharp and she found she had lost all sense of direction. Then she was in a smallish clearing. Box like, with three more gaps leading off. Above her there was another sort of floor that had a grey metal rail running around it. She looked up and gasped.

Jareth was standing on the balcony, black-gloved hands resting lightly on the rail and he was watching her. The look in his eyes made Sarah shudder. They held no light but were as cold and sharp as steel. He was clothed entirely in black and blended perfectly with the shadows. Never had Sarah been more afraid of anyone. She had frozen like a rabbit caught in headlights. His eyes never left hers, his gaze predatory. He began to sing, his voice ominous.

Another Nightmare about to come true

Will manifest tomorrow

A gift to add onto your pain and suffering

Lost and alone

Imprisoned now inside your mind

With the way you tried

To destroy me again

Another taste of the evil I breed

Will level you completely

Bring to life everything that you fear

There was a sickening jolt and Sarah was thrown to the floor. When she got to her feet she stared. The place she was standing on had become a small circular platform surrounded by darkness. It glinted a metallic colour but above and around was black. Slowly a sickly pale light shone and Sarah stifled a scream.

The tiny platform was hovering in space. There was nothing to stop her slipping and falling into emptiness. In front of her and across a huge gap Jareth stood on a large rectangular one, about the size of a tennis court. Other small circular platforms, similar to the one on which Sarah stood surrounded it in a giant circle. None of them had anything that kept them in the air.

"Come and get me Sarah," Jareth called and the disks began to move, rotating around the large platform. Sarah threw out her arms to keep balance and leapt out across a small gap onto the nearest disk.

A grim smile crossed Jareth's face and he threw up one arm. Sarah's disk hurtled upwards. She gripped its edge fearfully. Jareth made another hand gesture and it turned upside down. Sarah screamed as she fell through space and hit one of the other disks below with a thud. All of them were flying around Jareth's platform now at high speeds and in intricate patterns controlled by Jareth's hands.

Sarah clung to the spinning disk. 'I'm ok' she thought, then the disk split in two halves and she fell through the centre. Not even time to scream. Closing her eyes she accepted death but instead her body hit something concrete and she had her breath knocked out of her. Opening her eyes she saw one black boot. Scrambling backwards Sarah looked up into the merciless eyes of the Goblin King.

**I would have made it longer but this is where I woke up so now I have to make up the rest of it. Typical is what I call it.

* * *

**

Blood of the Wolf: I can update the next one quickly but the one after that is going to take a lot of work so it may be a long time. I'll type my fastest though.

Vampirehelsing: I kept writing

Miss Mary Lou: The giant fairy was Hoggle's nightmare. Of course I get defensive if you insult me. Wouldn't you? And don't you dare say no.

Gi Xian: Update as soon as you can please. What's going to happen?

Nugrey (): I love your reviews. I'm going to end up with a giant head. Would you be able to give me some tips on how I could increase tension?


	4. Face it

**Here's where I got up to in my dream. Unfortunately I woke up at the climax. Just as Sarah was facing down Jareth. Can you believe that! I was decidedly put out and have had to improvise so forgive me if its rubbish. Blame my subconscious. Oh and I should have made it crystal clear in the beginning that Sarah knows she loves Jareth. Just thought I'd clarify that so it doesn't look like she's magically fallen in love with him.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters. I've also borrowed a phrase from Peter Pan but I don't own that either.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Face it

The look on Jareth's face made her shiver violently. He was enjoying this immensely. Feeding off her fear.

"Get up," he sneered.

Sarah struggled to her feet. Her eyes were wide with fright and her heart was pounding frantically in her chest. She bit her bottom lip anxiously. "What…" she choked then cleared her throat and tried again, "Why have you brought me here?"

Jareth's eyes glinted menacingly and she stepped backwards.

"Why have I?" Jareth's voice was low and dangerous. Oh heck, she didn't like that look in his eyes. Panic began to flutter in her stomach. Pure instinctive panic. He advanced towards her with the fluidity of a Panther and she retreated just as quickly, trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

"You, Sarah, wished to see how I was and here is your answer." His voice echoed loudly.

"But…you're…you're not…"

"Why do you think my subjects crawl through the tunnels? Cringe at the slightest noise?" He paused and stepped forward, Sarah stepped back. "You made me like this Sarah," he hissed, "My life is a shadow. I am darkness."

Sarah turned to flee, forgetting there was nowhere to run and fell off the edge of the platform the edge of which she'd backed herself up against. Screaming she clutched the rim. Hanging above oblivion by the tips of her fingers. Not for long as she lost her grip and fell.

She seemed to be falling for a long time. Maybe there wasn't anything for her to hit. Maybe she'd just fall forever.

Just as she thought this Sarah hit something hard and rolled across the floor that she was sure hadn't been there a moment ago.

Sarah leapt to feet feeling her body ache from the numerous bruises from the falls. The thought that she should have broken something by now flitted momentarily across her mind before it was replaced by the urge to run as far and as fast as possible.

She ran off into the darkness, her heart thumping wildly. She loved Jareth, she wanted to help him but at that moment her love was outweighed by fear. She was absolutely petrified of him.

"You can run but you can't hide." The voice was threatening and it was everywhere. She could be running towards him for all she knew.

"And even you can't run forever, Sarah. Eventually you'll have to stop and then…"

Sarah stumbled but righted herself. She could feel his presence. He was all around her but getting closer.

Why run? He was going to get her in the end anyway but she kept running.

Her legs would no longer move. Sarah stopped to catch her breath.

"You can't escape me Sarah. I'm always there."

She felt a hand close round her throat and an arm snake around her waist, holding her still.

"You actually thought you could get away?"

She could feel him behind, the heat from his body on her back. However she could also feel his hand on her neck. A hand that was slowly tightening its grip. Slowly cutting off her air.

"Jareth!" She choked as his hand closed over her windpipe.

'_Once she's dead, I'll be free,'_ Jareth thought bitterly and tightened his grip.

"Stop Jareth," she pleaded. The edges of her world were going black.

Jareth frowned. _'Finish her'_ one part of his mind screamed at him, the part that had created this nightmare world.

"Please…" Sarah whispered, her voice barely audible. The pressure eased, and she could breathe again. She slumped to the floor gasping and brushed the tears from her face.

Jareth melted into the shadows behind her. He hadn't been able to kill her and he knew that he'd suffer the consequences later.

Sarah was crying softly, partially in relief and partially for Jareth. She'd really thought he was going to kill her. She rubbed her throat. Something was wrong with him. He'd gone dark. **(A/N does that sound right?)** That couldn't be her fault…could it?

"Missy? Are you alright?"

"Hoggle?" Sarah wiped her eyes and squinted into the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find yeh. Told yeh I'd led yeh to Jareth's castle didn't I? Looks like you've seen him already."

"Oh Hoggle," Sarah's breath caught in her throat, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well this all started when you left, missy. Sorry but it's the truth. It appears that you leaving him had a devastating effect."

Sarah stood up, determination on her face, "Then I have to sort this out."

"I can't let yeh…"

"Hoggle just get me to the castle please."

Hoggle wavered then sighed and walked off into the darkness. Sarah followed.

**I was going to cut the chapter off there but I decided that it wasn't long enough. Lucky for you.**

Sarah crawled up the disgusting chute. The floor was slippery with something and every now and then Sarah would end up on her stomach, mired in the slime.

Hoggle had pointed out the tunnel as the quickest way to get into Jareth's castle without risking the unstable Labyrinth that seemed to want to kill anyone who dared to try and enter it.

Sarah stood up and brushed off most of the gunk. She appeared to be in the dungeons. Determined not to look in the cells she made her way through the dripping corridors until she got to the stairs leading out.

At last Sarah found the doors to the throne room and not a moment too soon in her opinion. True she hadn't seen much of the castle before because she was too intent on saving her brother but she could have sworn it would've never been like this. For starters there wasn't a Goblin in sight, it didn't look like there had been anyone in the castle for years judging by the amount of dust on the floor and the cobwebs…Sarah shuddered. The spiders had been enormous. Her mind came back to the problem at hand. Jareth. She didn't have a clue what she'd do once she got in the throne room; provide that Jareth actually was in there.

She opened the door and winced at the creak of the hinges. Well he knew she was here now. Sarah licked dry lips and strode into the throne room.

It was empty.

Sarah released the breath she was holding.

"Hello Sarah."

She jumped and whirled around trying to find the source.

"Can't you see me?" Jareth whispered. "Isn't it funny that you fear things more if you can't see them? Fear the unknown." Sarah tried staring into each corner of the room. Attempting to decipher any possible shapes,

"If you can't see something," his voice was eerie, threatening, "You don't know if it might be creeping up behind you." The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she spun around. There was nothing there.

A slight movement in one of the corners caught her eye, though she had been staring at it but moments before and was sure there had been nothing there then.

Jareth glided out of the shadows, black cloak billowing out behind him and stood in front of her.

"You know it really is a pity that you decided to seek me out…"

"Don't give me that Jareth," Sarah said braver than she felt, "Why did you want to kill me? No, don't answer that." She added as an after thought. "Why didn't you finish killing me?"

"Oh I _am_ sorry." He didn't sound sorry, "Would you like me to finish what I started?" Sarah could tell that he meant it and began to back away.

Jareth muttered something in an unknown language and the floor under her buckled then shot up in the air. Sarah found herself standing on a crumbling ledge miles up in the air. There was nothing to stop her falling save a few centimetres of dirt. Her back was against a sheer rock face.

Her body immediately broke out in a cold sweat. It was her nightmare. She closed her eyes willing to wake up.

When she opened them they focused on a pair of mismatched ones below her. Jareth was lounging on his throne. His face showed faint amusement at her predicament but his eyes…they showed something completely different. Some of the ice had melted.

"Jareth you've got to stop this. Your kingdom needs you." Only after it was out of her mouth did Sarah realise how lame it sounded.

Jareth said nothing.

How on earth was she going to get him to snap out of it?

"Aww, Jareth, did I wound your pride?"

"WHAT?" He bolted up.

Oh, so taunting worked. "I beat you and the Labyrinth, that's why you're sulking."

Jareth stared at her gob smacked, "You dare defy me Sarah?"

Bingo, that sounded about right. He was no longer doing the eerie 'I am darkness' voice. Now all she had to do was get down on the same level as him because he sure wasn't going to come up to her. However that involved jumping. Sarah had to swallow the bile that rose up into her throat at the thought. The question was whether he'd let her fall to her death.

"I'm coming down Jareth." She warned.

Jareth just laughed at her, "You're scared of heights Sarah. You won't jump."

Sarah felt anger creep up on her and with it came recklessness. "Oh really," she hissed and closing her eyes she leapt off the ledge. She immediately regretted it.

Fortunately she wasn't falling for long when she was caught in two strong arms. She opened her eyes to see two mismatched ones.

"Thanks Jareth. You can put me down now." She said shakily.

"You are the most idiotic mortal I have ever met."

"Er…thanks. So can you out me down?"

"I don't know about that," he purred tightening his grip. Sarah was beginning to wish that he was being the creepy Jareth. That one didn't annoy her half as much as this one was beginning to.

"Damn you Jareth." She struggled, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Jareth let go and Sarah was dumped unceremoniously on the ground

She gritted her teeth. "Was that really necessary?" she hissed.

Jareth gallantly offered her his hand. Sarah stared at it for a moment as if it was going to bite her. Cautiously she put her hand into his and Jareth pulled her to her feet but he didn't let go. Sarah's breathing quickened. Her thoughts whirled aimlessly. Suddenly it was if all the right thoughts collided and SNAP. The reason Jareth had been acting so weird presented itself.

"Jareth, do you love me?" The atmosphere shattered into a thousand fragments. Jareth let go as if she'd burned him.

**(A/N Yeah we all know that he loved her and she broke his heart so he kind of went all evil. But poor Sarah has been a tad slow. She's had all this awful stuff happen to her and only now has time to put it all together)**

"What?" He whispered.

"You asked me to love you Jareth but you never told me you loved me. Jareth do you love me?" Sarah's heart was screaming at him to reply in the affirmative but Jareth didn't say a word.

He couldn't show emotion. Emotion meant weakness. Last time he'd shown weakness she'd torn him to shreds. So he just looked at her and made no answer.

Sarah broke their eye contact angrily. She'd gone through it all and still he wouldn't admit he loved her. _'Or maybe he doesn't'_ she thought sadly.

"Take me home Jareth" she sighed.

Jareth was surprised by her reaction. Was she upset?

"Sarah," he asked gently, "Do you…?"

Sarah bit her lip, "No," she answered immediately without letting him finish. There was no way she'd make a fool of herself if he honestly didn't love her.

"Sarah," Jareth lifted up her chin with his fingers.

Before Sarah could protest at the unauthorised contact Jareth had pressed his lips to hers.

Originally Sarah had been going to pull away but the moment their lips touched the thought vanished.

It felt like molten sunlight had flooded through her veins. She deepened the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Jareth's neck. Jareth responded by putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. The other hand slid through her hair.

Breathless Sarah pulled away for air.

Jareth looked down sadly into her shining eyes.

"Sarah…Its time for you to wake up."

Sarah frowned, "What?"

"Its time for you to wake up." Jareth faded out of her arms.

"No," Sarah gasped.

"NO!" Sarah screamed sitting bolt up in bed.

* * *

**Moh ha ha ha ha!**

Gi Xian: It didn't exactly come to me in my dreams but just as I was drifting off to sleep.

Moonjava: Thank you

Vampirehelsing: She hadn't driven him mad per say, although I'd say he wasn't too far from it.

Nugrey: Thanks for the tips. It wasn't exactly a computer nightmare but one of those really weird ones. Flying disks was just the best way for me to describe it.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Yes I thought it was very interesting hence why I decided to do a fanfiction on it. Especially since I hardly ever have dreams like that. Or I do have them then I foget them. When I woke up from this one I had a pen and paper next to my head so wrote it down at about 2.00am and I'm glad I did because by the next morning I'd almost forgotten it.

shatterdheart: Thank you I was worrying that it was a bit too sureal to be a fanfic

Mel: Sarah breaks through to him in the end.


	5. A Llama wearing earmuffs

**No the title is not as random as it sounds. This is the last chapter. Sorry everyone who wanted this stroy to be longer but I'm just going to round it off. I debated the last one being the last chapter but I'm not that cruel. By the way the Llama thing is to satisfy a friend who begged me to include it.**

Gi Xian: Well it wasn't supposed to be funny but we've had this conversation so I'll drop it.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Itcame to mewhen I was drifting off to sleep.

Miss Mary Lou: I'm very sorry I scarred your soul. I can't give you two notes because this is the last chapter.And yes you have loyally reviewed every chapter. I'm sorry. The Peter Pan phrase is the 'Once she's dead...' thing. I have not put in the 'I do believe in Faries'. Also what did Pooka have to do with you not reviewing. You may recognise elements of this chapter.

Nugrey: Thankyou again for your loyal reviewing.

EmmyAngel: Thank you. I'll certainly keep your ideas in mind. I always print off my fanfictions so that I can come back to them and basically pick holes in them so I'll write your comments down and hopefully I'll get round to rewriting it.

shatterdheart: I updated so quickly because the review response was clogging up my inbox.

Kat: I updated quickly. I'm glad you don't think its rubbish.

Mel: She is actually back in the real world now.

Vampirehelsing: Your indignation made me smile.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Llama wearing earmuffs 

Tears were streaming down Sarah's face.

"I wish I could see how Jareth was doing!" She screamed. Stamping on her floor where she was sure she'd disappeared. Nothing happened.

"I wish I could see how Jareth was doing!" Still nothing.

" I…wish…" a sob cut off her voice. Sarah slumped against the wall and slid down it, coming to a rest when she reached the floor. She refused to believe it was only a dream.

"Jareth I love you," she whispered into her duvet that she had wrapped around her.

"What happened to you?" Chloe, Sarah's best friend, asked as she ventured into the darkened room. Sarah hadn't emerged out the house for two days. The most of that was spent in her room, under her sheets, trying to re-dream up the dream of Jareth. However her dreams were empty of everything. She might as well have been staring at a blank wall.

"Come on, he's not worth it."

Sarah's tousled and greasy hair surfaced, "How'd you know it was a guy?" she mumbled.

"Lucky guess. Come on. Stop moping. I'll take you out some place fun!"

Sarah groaned, knowing Chloe wouldn't leave until she was out of bed. How the hell had Chloe even got into the apartment?

A couple of hours later Sarah wished she'd stayed in her bed. Chloe had dragged her to some sort of theme park. Sarah hated theme parks. Mainly because of the roller coasters and her height issue, that didn't seem to be so much of an issue anymore. Strange. It was like having the dream had conquered her fear.

"Hello! Welcome!" Sarah thought she was in the nightmare chamber again, though she couldn't remember having any nightmares about giant Llamas wearing what looked like dungarees and...were those earmuffs? Whether she'd had nightmares before or not, she certainly would now.

"I'm Harriet the Llama. I live in a bungalow under a tree by brackish water. Come visit me some time."

"Er…sure…" Sarah began to walk away with Chloe.

"Wait! I've got to give you a pamphlet!"

"Run!" Hissed Chloe. They bolted into the nearest ride. A strange looking house. Luckily there was no queue and they could get on right away before Harriet could catch up.

They were soon able to see why there was no queue. The ride was lame in every sense of the word. It was some sort of car that crawled along a track at a snail's pace through various different scenes.

The scenes contained little figurines of Elves. At least that's what Chloe said they looked like. They could have been anything in Sarah's opinion and the more she looked at them the more they reminded her of Goblins, happy Goblins, but Goblins none the less. Each figurine had a silly smile pasted on its face and they were singing songs in squeaky high-pitched voices. Yet Sarah had the horrible sensation that they were going to rise up and attack the car at any moment. Her premonitions were increased when the car suddenly ground to a halt.

"Probably a power cut," Chloe sighed easily.

"Then how come the figures are still moving," Sarah replied shakily.

"Probably run off a different power supply. We'll be moving any time soon."

However when they still weren't moving ten minutes later Chloe started getting irritated. She was never the most patient person in the world and sitting still for any length of time was a huge effort.

"I'm going to go see what's happening," she announced after fidgeting for ages.

"Wait! Chloe don't leave me!" Too late Chloe was gone around the corner. Sarah began to get up to follow her when she was plunged into darkness.

"Oh no," Sarah froze. An eerie greenish light lit up the figures and they looked even more like Goblins.

"Please no," as the words left her lips every Goblin head turned to look at her and there was creepy shrill laughter.

Something in Sarah snapped and she ran off down the track. She was aware that the Goblins were following.

Sarah entered a different chamber. The track had ended and it sounded like the Goblins had stopped chasing her. The room was filled with pillars. Sarah slowed to a halt to catch her breath. This could not be happening to her. Maybe it was another dream? She pinched herself. No such luck. It hurt.

"Sarrrahhh,"

Now she was hearing things.

"Sarrrahhh,"

Goosebumps broke out all over her arms. It wasn't possible.

"Go away," she murmured.

There was a movement in the room.

"No, don't do this. Go away."

Jareth stepped out from behind one of the pillars. He gazed levelly at her.

"You…no. Go away!" Sarah turned to run and was faced with a wall of leering Goblin faces.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she tried to run in a different direction but her legs felt like lead and exhaustion quickly caught up with her.

Sarah collapsed to her knees and hid her face in her hands. It wasn't happening. It wasn't.

"Sarah," There was a soft touch on her shoulder. She felt Jareth kneel down beside her.

"Sarah?"

"Don't Jareth." Her hands muffled her voice.

"Don't what?" He asked softly.

"Don't do this to me again. I can't take it. I can't wake up again." It occurred to her that he probably hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"Oh Sarah," Jareth pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah buried her face in his shirt. "It wasn't a dream." He whispered into her hair.

Sarah lifted her head, "What?" Surely she'd misheard.

"I thought it'd be better for you if you didn't think I'd put you through all your nightmares. That I hadn't tried to kill you."

"You…it…" It was taking a while for Sarah's mind to comprehend what her ears were hearing.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I never meant for it to hurt you. I…I love you Sarah."

Now her ears were definitely playing tricks on her.

"Sorry Jareth, I thought you just said you loved me." Sarah looked up at him. Jareth was silent for a long moment then looked down at her.

"I did."

Sarah's knees buckled and it was good thing she was holding onto Jareth. She didn't doubt it if he said it. He'd said it! The implication suddenly sunk in.

"Oh wow."

Jareth was looking at her strangely, "Sarah? Are you okay?"

She couldn't contain herself any longer. Sarah reached up and kissed Jareth deeply.

"I love you too." She whispered to him.

* * *

Epilogue

**A very quick one. Such a short one that there is no point in me publishing it as a separate chapter.**

Harriet, who had been skulking outside waiting for the moment to pounce, had cornered Chloe. She was waving Pamphlets in Chloe's face and gushing about how brilliant…whatever it was…was.

At the very moment Chloe thought she'd have to kill Harriet to get away, a very cute boy walked past.

"Everything okay," he asked taking in Chloe's frightened look.

'Help me' she mouthed.

"This girl is needed in the manager's office," he announced to Harriet, catching on quickly. As an after thought he added, "Have you ever considered a job as a team mascot?" He offered her his card. "Call me. My football team needs one."

"I can't thank you enough," sighed Chloe once they were out of earshot.

"Let me get you a drink." The guy offered.

"Oh, I'd love…oh my friend. She…" At that moment Chloe's mobile rang. "Give me a mo." She apologised. "Hello?"

"Hey Chloe, its Sarah. Listen I'm going on an extended vacation."

"That's great. Where?"

"Well its very, very foreign. You won't have heard of it. Anyway, don't worry about me. I'll call sometimes. Okay? Thanks bye." The phone went dead in Chloe's hand.

"Well it appears that I'm free for that drink now."

* * *

**That is my epilogue. Don't beg me for another one because I shall simply refuse to write one. Mine all end the same anyway, with Sarah and Jareth getting married.**

**Once again I'm sorry for anyone who wanted this to go on longer. **

**Also I don't know how long it'll be before I post another fanfiction**


End file.
